This invention relates to an amusement maze adapted to be installed in a building and defining a labyrinth walking path having an entrance and an exit. The maze is arranged such that a degree of skill is required to find one's way through the various passages of the maze from the entrance to the exit.
In the past, it has been conventional to construct a walking maze in a building from rigid panels which stand from the floor. A maze of this type, however, is of rather expensive construction since the rigid panels must be supported solidly from the floor. Also, it is difficult to change the path defined by the maze and difficult to keep track of people in the maze.